


Never Turn Your Back On A Demon

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angst, Character Death, Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ian forgets the most important rule about being an Angel.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Never Turn Your Back On A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Discord reminded me of this so- here's a little drabble about my Angel and Demon AU.

Ian gasped as he felt a tight grip at the base of his wings.  
"You forgot about the rule, Ian…" Barley growled, eye's sclera black with a white pupil.  
"B-Barley! W-Wait!" Ian whimpered before he was roughly pushed to the ground. Barley pressed his foot roughly between Ian's wings before he yanked up. 

Ian screamed as he felt the skin between his back and wings begin to tear.   
"S-STOP!" Ian shrieked, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Barley simply chuckled, yanking harder. Ian let out another shriek, he felt blood trickling out of the torn skin, staining his pristine white robes. 

"B-Barley! S-Sto-" Ian protested before he heard a loud SNAP- the bones that connected his wings to his back were beginning to break. They snapped and cracked before a sickening **CRACK** sounded, as Barley completely ripped Ian's wings from his body.

Ian watched with shaky, blurred vision as his halo shake slightly before hitting the ground and shattering to a small pile of golden dust. Ian's eyes felt heavy, he felt so tired...Ian closed his eyes and his body turned to light white dust and it was slowly scattered away by the light breeze. 

Barley's eyes returned to normal and he stared at the white dust and the wings he held in his hands. Hot tears fell down his face, mixing with the dust below. Barley fell to his knees, sobbing. He had just killed his brother...He couldn't get him back, now...All because of a stupid rule…

" _ **Never turn your back on a demon, lest you lose your wings…**_ "

"Ian...I'm sorry…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
